Imperfect Legacy: The New World's Decay
by AKDyadyaVasya
Summary: A cool-headed SPK agent, a foul-mouthed Triple Canopy mercenary, and an insecure Tokyo detective try to clean up the chaos left in the aftermath of Kira's death. Meanwhile, rumors persist of a proverbial puppeteer pulling strings from beyond the grave.


_First of all, I have to admit that I very hesitantly waded into the Death Note section of this website, most accomplished fanfiction writers will know why, but that's beside the point._

_The moral and philosophical themes of Death Note have always fascinated me, including the recurring "absolute power, corrupts absolutely" idea that is shown to perfection in Light. However, being obsessed with history and crime (as far as observation, not participation :p), I always wondered what the world after Kira would be like. What kind of effect his death would have on crime again, on his rabid supporters, those who spoke out against him. I always imagined it would be very much like the aftermath of a revolution (and we've had plenty of those bastards in recent months XD, haven't we?). I'd randomly been throwing around scenarios in my head for the past few days for how things would play out in this post-Kira world. Then, suddenly, a few days ago, it all snapped together into a coherent storyline in my mind. This is rather good timing for me, as I am wrapping up a Fallout fanfiction story, and will take a break from that universe for a while, and will concentrate on this one._

_I have also taken this opportunity to write in a way I have never done before outside of a small test story. I usually write stories centered around one character. This time, I will try to write from the perspectives of three completely different characters, and attempt to switch between their viewpoints._

_I will give a warning here in advance. Though this is rated T, it will be pushing that rating to the edge of M. Not to sound like some moron who tries to play up his story and gain readers by typing "liek omg its like gunna hav cussing in it lawl", but this story will not be for those who are easily bothered. As it is takes place in the world of Death Note very soon after Kira's death, and will be essentially a crime tale, it will have death, cursing, and bloody situations galore._

_Two more notes:_

_#1  
><em>

_Triple Canopy is a real company. It is essentially a mercenary company that is contracted out for work. As of right now, Triple Canopy is the main company in Iraq, contracted by the U.S. government. They have recently replaced the infamous Blackwater, now known as Xe. The history of mercenary organizations like these is extremely interesting, and I suggest anyone and everyone to check it out. I have taken some liberties with the rankings in Triple Canopy for this story, basing them on U.S. Army ranks._

_#2  
><em>

_I have only a very, VERY basic knowledge of the Japanese language. If I have messed something up, PLEASE correct me (via reviews, personal messages, whatever. I am a newbie to the language, and would LOVE to know more). It will help me learn the language, and would help improve the story. However, I would like to ask that only those who actually know the language fluently correct me on those mistakes. Honestly, point the stuff out clearly. You won't insult me. On the contrary, you'll help me learn, and I will appreciate it greatly. :) Here goes:  
><em>

...

**Imperfect Legacy: The New World's Decay**

**Introduction**

Kira, the self-titled "God of the New World", is dead, finally defeated after six long years. The battle with Kira had taken countless lives, including the lives of three of the world's greatest geniuses who dared to stand against him: the mafia mastermind Mihael Keehl, the sharp-minded Mail Jeevas, and the legendary detective L Lawliet. In the end, with the sacrifice of Mihael Keehl, alias Mellow, a young prodigy named Nate River, going by the codename Near, finally ended the years-long crime spree of Kira. This was not the end of Kira's influence, however.

The words 'Kira is dead', broadcast throughout every international news network, had delivered a shock wave across the world. Soon after the death, as many expected, global crime rates began to rise again. In the wake of the death of Kira, many who had considered him a savior were lost, with no direction. Many of the more fervent, violent Kira supporters had formed cults devoted to the "savior" at the height of his power. Now, with their God gone, many had fallen apart, fading away into obscurity. The memory and symbolism of Kira, however, lived on. Several of the most popular groups had not faltered. A particular cult, who's members went by the monikers "Disciples of the New God", had not weakened in the least bit, most of the organization believing that Kira was not dead, only biding his time. It was obvious those pulling the strings behind the group were getting desperate. Any heart attack heard through any source was treated immediately as the work of Kira, no matter the victim's age or health. The SPK, having gathered several new members, was now working in tandem with the Tokyo police to attempt to stamp out the last remaining influences of Kira. However, the demons of Kira still hung over the Tokyo police department, and manpower was at an all time low, with no special action teams available. Due to funds pouring in from around the world to the SPK and the Japanese government in response to Kira's death, a solution had been found for this lack of police power: mercenaries. The Japanese government had hired Triple Canopy, the top military contractor in the world, to work under the S.P.K. and the Tokyo police.

With most of the infamous Xe Services leadership, formerly known as Blackwater, being killed by Kira due to their underhanded dealings and unrestrained action in Iraq, Triple Canopy had taken the new place atop the military contract pyramid, though cautiously. Due to their reputation, the Japanese government chose them from among other contenders, and in the next day, a massive Triple Canopy Presence had arrived in Japan. Though there was as much anger as their was support for this situation, the fact remained that many Triple Canopy teams were under Japanese government orders.

**Part 1 - Clean-up**

**Detectives Hitoshi Ohayashi and Chou Takahashi:**

Heavy clouds hung in the overcast, gray skies over Tokyo. Sheets of water rained from the sky, and in the distance, white-hot lighting crackled across the horizon. Heavy rains fell, soaking the metropolis' buildings and shops. On a particularly busy street, the rain washed over many gathered police cars, their lights flashing brightly. All were parked outside of a eight-story Tokyo office building. Tall glass windows looked into a beautiful, white-marble foyer with three levels of balconies. The remaining stories jutted haphazardly into the sky to the left of the foyer in the form of a tall, grim, black tower, a stark contrast to the captivating foyer. Japanese police officers ran left and right among the cars, keeping their heads down, while two trench-coated figures stood conversing near the back of a white van, its rear doors thrown open, revealing an array of radios and monitoring equipment.

"Any change?" A brown-haired, bespectacled young man asked a police officer seated inside. Rain cascaded off of his brown hat as he looked at one of the radio operators. Detective Hitoshi Ohayashi was formerly from the Tokyo Police Department, but was inducted into the SPK soon after Kira's death. He had a talent for being calm and calculating, something the team was quick to welcome. Hitoshi was still relatively young, only in his late twenties, and was a rather popular figure for the S.P.K. in Tokyo. His mild-mannered look and formal, respectful demeanor made him a natural choice for interacting with the police and public. It didn't hurt for him personally, that he seemed to get significant attention from women. Right now, however, his looks were the last thing on his mind.

"No, detective." The man stated, his left hand holding a set of headphones to his ear, while the other gripped his hair in frustration.

"When's Triple Canopy getting here?" The second figure, a black haired, nervous young woman asked. "I'm worried about the hostages." She cast a terrified gaze up at the building. Chou Takahashi was a new face on the Tokyo Police force, recruited straight out of college. She had displayed a skill in getting information out of suspects in interrogations, with her friendly behavior and attractive looks. Though she shined in one-on-one questioning, being on the street and interacting with many different people seemed to be her Achilles heel. Because the S.P.K. and the Tokyo Police Department worked in tandem now, she had been partnered with the street-smart Hitoshi in an attempt to get her more accustomed to public work. She was always nervous outside of her office, especially so now, given the current circumstances.

"We have just arrived." A heavily accented voice stated in Japanese. The two detectives turned around to find a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man in blue jeans, a white shirt, and a Kevlar vest over his chest.

"Detective Hitoshi Ohayashi, Special Provision for Kira." The brown-haired young man stuck his hand out, shaking the new arrival's hand.

"Major Alexander Dominic." The man stated. "Triple Canopy."

"D-Detective Chou Takahashi, Tokyo Police Department." The young woman nervously stated, also shaking Major Dominic's hand.

"Ma'am." the Major nodded. "I received a basic report, but I'd like to hear from someone who had been on site directly."

"Well Major," Hitoshi stated, glancing back at the building. "As far as we can tell, we've got a group of men who claim they belong to the 'Disciples of the New God'. They've taken the eight workers on the skeleton shift here, hostage. They have executed one, already."

"You reported that there were about twenty-five attackers?" The Major asked as several unmarked, black vans pulled into parking spaces several feet away from the gathered police cars. The doors flew open, and figures wearing black, tactical assault gear climbed out. All had black balaclavas covering their heads and combat goggles worn across their eyes. All were armed with a wide array of weaponry. Mixed in with the group were several men and women in business attire. They began to set up different electronics across the area. Two of the suited men walked over to a sergeant from the Tokyo Police Department and began to speak with him. In the distance, the sound of a helicopter chopping through the stormy air could be distinctly heard growing louder.

"We were mistaken. We count twenty-seven, now. Could be more, though. We do not have an exact tally." Hitoshi stated, not breaking eye contact with the Major.

"And their demands?"

"They do not believe that Kira is dead. They want us to bring him, or his body, to them. They have threatened to kill a hostage every hour, hence the fatality."

"Anything else, sir?"

"I do not believe so, Major."

"With your permission, then, Detective?" The Major asked, his voice getting slightly louder as a UH-60 Blackhawk appeared high in the sky, hovering in the air above the rooftop of the building.

Hitoshi reached into the white van, one of the police officers handing him a radio.

"Sir?" Hitoshi radioed. "Do we let the mercenaries enter?"

"Permission granted." Came a young boy's reply. Hitoshi turned to the major and nodded. "You may proceed. I would like to see the Japanese government's money well spent."

"You will not have to worry about that, Detective." The Major cracked a grin. "My boys are the best in the business. That's the reason your government hired us. Now, I hope you won't mind me excusing myself?"

"Not at all." Hitoshi stated. "We do ask that we listen in on your operation, however."

"So long as you do not broadcast anything on the tactical channel, feel free."

"We will maintain radio silence."

The Major gave a nod before turning and walking towards the gathering Triple Canopy mercenaries. To the surprise of almost everyone but Hitoshi, the major's voice raised significantly.

"SQUADS, FORM UP!" The Major barked. There was a rush of movement, and the mercenaries quickly came together into four, four-man squads.

"Alright, boys, we've got a hostage situation." The Major explained. "I know many of you have have been waiting for this, so you'd better damn well be ready."

"SIR, YES SIR!" The men chorused.

"How are you reading me up there, Bravo team?" The Major asked into the radio on his vest.

"Loud and clear, sir!" Came a reply.

"Our main objective is to get the hostages out safely. We have to be careful, as one of the hostages has already been executed. Any questions?"

The man at the head of one of the groups got the Major's attention.

"What are they armed with?" He asked in English, his voice betraying a hint of a southern accent.

"According to intelligence from our S.P.K. bosses, they have,grenades, Cugirs, AK-47s, and more." The Major answered.

"Sir, what is the designation of the hostiles?" Another team leader asked.

"Expendable," The Major stated. "But do not get trigger happy. Remember, there are hostages, and the S.P.K. would probably like to have a few of the tangos alive for questioning."

"So we're fighting a bunch of religious fucknuts armed with standard, mass-produced, Romanian shit that third world revolutionaries use?" A voice transmitted over the Major's radio. Several of the mercenaries laughed.

"Correction, Sergeant Gordon." The Major answered. "Fireteams Alpha, Charlie, Delta, and Echo are going in. Bravo stays on standby."

"Oh, god da-" The radio was cut off, and more laughter came from the mercenaries.

"Okay, let's move. Alpha and Delta, front door through the foyer, break the windows and enter. Charlie and Echo, the back delivery entrance, breach and clear. You will receive further instructions. MOVE OUT!"

There were several shouted orders as the teams professionally scattered, each moving to their respective entrances. Hitoshi nodded to one of the Japanese police officers, who tweaked the radio channel. Major Dominic himself trotted over to one of the Triple Canopy vans and sat down at a desk set up outside of it, a canvas tent stretch over the area to protect from the rain.

"Alpha, in position." Came a transmission.

"Delta's good to go."

"Charlie has charges placed."

"Echo is locked and loaded."

"Move in!" The Major's voice commanded over the radio. There was a bang from somewhere behind the building. In the front, Alpha and Delta broke through the glass windows and moved into the foyer. As several gunshots could be heard from the back hallways, gunfire exploded from the three balconies in the foyer, causing Alpha and Delta teams to immediately take cover behind the marble pillars across from their attackers. The Japanese police outside all ducked behind their cars as well. All it would take is for a bored cultist to aim his rifle through the windows at the gathered officers, and there would be a turkey shoot.

"Tango down!" The Echo team leader's voice came across the radio.

"Left flank, left flank!" Charlie's commander yelled, followed by heavy gunfire and another "tango down!"

"Son of a bitch!" the Delta team leader cursed. "These assholes are pouring it on us! We're being suppressed! We-" His voice was interrupted by several closely impacting thuds, followed by a scream of pain.

"GAAAAH! Mierde!" a distance voice could be heard screaming.

"Benoit's hit!" Another voice yelled.

"Pull him back, pull him back!" Alpha's team leader yelled. "MEDIC!"

"Tat-com, we're pinned down, we can't move!" Delta's team leader radioed. "These assholes have some serious firepower, and they're not letting up! We think the LMGs are on the mezzanine level of the foyer!"

"Bravo team." the Major stated calmly.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sergeant Gordon, the previously addressed Bravo team leader answered excitedly.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh hell yeah, sir!"

"Den mother?"

"We read you, Tat-com." The helicopter pilot answered in a heavy Hebrew accent.

"Put them in."

"Roger that, Tat-com." The pilot answered.

"Ropes deployed!" Sergeant Gordon's voice announced excitedly through the radio. "Let's go fuck shit up!"

"Well, at least they have an extensive vocabulary." Hitoshi whispered to Chou in Japanese. She giggled, though it was more of a nervous twitch than a reaction to the joke.

After several seconds where panicked orders by the Alpha and Delta team leaders dominated the radio waves, the chopper pilot spoke.

"Bravo's through the roof entrance, Tat-com." The pilot radioed. "We're coming around."

"We're getting hit hard down here!" Delta team leader yelled as another pained yell could be heard. "Shit, grab him!" There were several gunshots from the team leader. "Bastard... Tango down!"

"Hold on, Delta." The Major commented. "Stay calm."

"Shit!" Sergeant Gordon's voice came through the radio, followed by a cacophony of gunfire."Tat-com, we've run into heavy resistance in the 8th floor maintenance hallway!"

"Come on! Haul ass, Gordy! We need help!" The Alpha team leader called.

"I'm working on it, god dammit!" Gordon answered.

"Tango down!" A distance voice could be heard calling through Gordon's radio.

"Wait, wait a minute. Den Mother, those M240's loaded?" Delta's team leader called.

"Roger that, Bravo."

"Then what the fuck are you floating around for, Shorik?" Gordon exclaimed. "USE THEM AND- SHIT!" A burst from Gordon's rifle sounded across the radio. "Tango down!"

"Tat-com, Den Mother requesting permission to use M240's." The chopper pilot radioed, the Blackhawk moving into position as if already knowing the answer.

"Permission granted." The Major radioed. Several seconds later, the Blackhawk's M240 machine gun roared to life in the hands of one of the gunners, spraying 7.62 rounds into the massive room. The bullets punched through the massive wall windows of the foyer, causing them to shatter and cascade down in a magnificent shower of glass. The shells from the machine gun fell in a graceful arc all the way to the ground, bouncing off of the hood of a police car and making a hypnotizing ringing sound. The rounds ripped through the armed men on the lowest balcony, sending blood and bits of flesh flying through the air as the cultists were sent spinning to the ground in a bloody heap. Almost immediately, the machine guns were silenced and only the hollow, throaty AK-47s could be heard firing at the Alpha and Delta teams.

"'Bout time, Den Mother!" Alpha squad leader radioed. He could then be heard addressing his squad. "Watch the upper levels, take these assholes out! We gotta move!"

**Sergeant David Gordon:**

David's MP5-K coughed as it fired a burst down the maintenance hallway. The 9 millimeter rounds impacted a corner several inches from the face of David's target, causing the wall to exhale a cloud of dust and bits of plaster.

"Fuck this hallway!" David cursed. "Tat-com, where do we go now?"

"There's a stairway on the western side of the building. Go there. We need to converge on the 5th floor. That's where the hostages are." Major Dominic answered.

"We need to move. Fox, get us through that doorway!" David yelled to one of the members of his fireteam.

Fox raised his Mossberg 500 and fired. The shot splintered the wood around the handle of a nearby doorway. Fox followed up by kicking the flimsy wooden door open. As it flew out from him, it smacked into a disheveled looking man in dirty office wear, causing him to stagger back. Fox quickly pumped his shotgun, ejecting the spent shell, and fired again. The shot tore through his target, causing blood to spray from the man's right side as he was thrown backwards, landing hard on the floor.

"Tango down!" Fox called. "Doorway's clear!"

"Get in there!" David yelled as he fired off several more rounds from his gun. Fox and another mercenary had already entered the side room.

"What about the two tangos in the hallway?" The last member of the fireteam asked. David lifted his hand, in which a M67 grenade was gripped. "Holy shit!" The mercenary exclaimed, diving through the doorway. David pulled the pin and counted in his head before lobbing the weapon down the hallway and following his team into the side doorway. A heavy explosion rocked the hallway, cutting off two horrified screams. After a brief check confirming that their targets had been killed, the team quickly moved through a series of cookie cutter office cubicles, making their way to the emergency fire stairway.

"Major, we need the alarms to the evacuation stairway cut." David stated as his team paused for a moment, catching their breath. Several seconds later, a voice came over David's radio.

"Power has been cut, Bravo." Major Dominic informed them. "Proceed with caution."

"Roger that." David stated, directing his team. They slowly pulled the door open. Carefully, in two pairs, the team moved down several flights of stairs. Fox reached the doorway to the fifth floor first. Adrenaline getting the better of him, he yanked it open too soon. David saw a hand gripping a pistol fly through and fire off three rounds, point blank, into Fox's chest, sending the man staggering back against the wall. Fox answered his attacker with a blast from his shotgun, immediately silencing the cultist.

"Tango down." He grunted in pain.

"Fox! You alright?" One of the other mercenaries called.

"Urgh." Fox grunted heavily. "Yeah... Kevlar caught it. Still hurt like a bitch."

**Detectives Hitoshi Ohayashi and Chou Takahashi:**

The two detectives listened in as the mercenary fire teams made their way through the building. Finally, after several minutes and a particularly tense situation in the hostage room, the words everyone was waiting for came through.

"Tat-com, this is Delta." The Delta squad leader radioed.

"Go ahead, Murphy." Major Domonic's voice commanded.

"Hostages are safe."

"Good work, boys." Major Dominic stated. "Count prisoners and dead tangos, then secure the area."

"Roger that."

"Uh... Major?" Sergeant Gordon's voice came through the radio.

"What is is, Gordon?"

"You might want to take a look at this. On a desk here, the guy leading these psychos? He left a bound journal... 'Desu Nōto' " Goron read aloud. "The dead hostage's name is written on the first page... Like twenty times..."

Hitoshi and Chou briefly exchanged glances before running towards Major Dominic.

"Hold on to that for now, Gordon." Major Dominic radioed, as Hitoshi and Chou sprinted up to him.

"We would like to go up there, please." Hitoshi stated.

"It is not secure, Detective." Major Dominic looked at them in surprise.

"Please, this book is of interest to us."

Major Dominic glanced up at the tall building.

**Sergeant David Gordon :**

Bravo, Delta, and Echo teams were gathered in the large office where the hostages had been held, while Alpha and Charlie were clearing out the rest of the building. The bodies of several of the cultists lay splayed around the room, while three were in handcuffs on the floor The surviving hostages were now being treated by medics, some being led out of the room to ambulances waiting in the street below.

"'Desu Nōto'." Sergeant David Gordon repeated, examining the pages of the booklet.

"Bless you." Fox laughed. "You sound horrible."

"Man, fuck off. My Japanese isn't that good, and I read slow, but at least I read it. When's the last time you picked up a book in English?"

Fox threw his hand up in a middle finger. "What's it say?"

"That this guy's gonna die of a heart attack." David raised an eyebrow at Fox. "According to the 'rules' of the book written here, it's supposed to happen in forty seconds."

"Um." Fox glanced at the mangled head of the executed hostage. "And he wrote it how many times?"

"Unless the Japanese consider getting three AK rounds to the head a 'heart attack', I'm guessing that little prediction didn't work." David shook his head with disdain, flipping through the pages in the book. "This looks like something someone threw together by hand with shit from a craft store. Looks like the dude writing this had a fucking seizure halfway through, too. Look how ugly the handwriting is."

"Gentlemen!" Major Dominic had entered the room, walking within several feet of David. David and Fox turned to face him, along with the other members of Bravo. "Not a bad operation at all. No fatalities. It was a bit sloppy, with four of our boys wounded, but they'll live." Behind Major Dominic, a man and woman, both wearing brown trenchoats stood.

"Uh, Major?" David stated. "The building isn't secure. We can't have civvies in here."

"They insisted." The Major stated. "Besides, they represent the source of our funding, so I didn't have a choice."

"We would-" The man began, but was cut off as a disturbance made itself known in the doorway. A mercenary fell back, his nose broken, blood flowing freely from it as he tumbled back. One of the cultists had apparently dressed up as a hostage, and had managed to wrestle the assault rifle out of the hands of his escort.

"KIRA LIVES!" the man screamed in Japanese, leveling the rifle. All of the mercenaries in the room went for their weapons, but two loud, echoing shots rang through the building, and the cultist's head pitched back, two gaping holes in his face. The man toppled to the ground, blood pouring from the holes punched in his skull. Everyone looked around to find that one of the Japanese detectives had drawn a .38 revolver and fired twice. With almost no emotion, the detective holstered his revolver again.

"I don't blame you." The man stated immediately. "You said yourself the building was not secure. This is not a mark against your record."

"That was impressive." Major Dominic stated, completely ignoring the slightly condescending comment.

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"Detective Hitoshi Ohayashi, Special Provision for Kira."

"That was beautiful shot placement!" David stated, still in awe of the detective's skill. "Fuck, I can't fire one handed nearly that well!"

"Thank you." Hitoshi stated humbly. "Not to be rude, but I would like to see this 'Desu Nōto'"

"Here, knock yourself out." David said. He tossed the notebook to Hitoshi. Chou walked up behind him, also examining it. Hitoshi was faintly aware of David's gaze lingering on his companion, but he ignored it.

"It's fake." Hitoshi told Chou in Japanese. "It was thrown together. I was worried for a moment." They looked up to see David looking at them. The Sergeant's head was turned slightly to the right in curiosity, his eyes fixed on the two detectives.

"As opposed to a real one?" David asked in Japanese. Chou looked terrified, while Hitoshi's face betrayed no emotion.

"Nihongo ga, wakarimaska?" Hitoshi asked.

"Hai." David answered.

"Impressive." Hitoshi nodded, switching back to English. "Where did you learn it?"

"I took three years in high school, then kind of stuck with it." David answered, folding his arms across his chest. "Cut the foreplay."

"Alright." Hitoshi nodded, switching back to Japanese. "We will contact you later." He turned, and motioning to his companion, exited the room, taking the 'Desu Nōto' with him. David took a step forward in indignation, but Major Dominic stopped him.

"They are above us, Sergeant, you would do well to remember that. They hired us, after all." Major Dominic explained.

"Motherfucker..." David kicked at a book that had fallen on the floor in anger.

**Hitoshi Ohayashi and Chou Takahashi:**

The two detectives made their way outside into the pouring rain. The Triple Canopy communication workers were speaking with the police. Word had traveled down from the occurrence in the office, and several of the wounded hostages were now being checked extensively by the Japanese police before they were allowed onto the waiting ambulances.

"At least we know there isn't another one of these Death Notes floating around." Hitoshi said in Japanese to his companion, who was slightly pale. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Chou nodded. "That scene was just too much. So many bodies."

"But you've seen them before?" Hitoshi stated, attempting to be reassuring.

"Yes, but mostly Kira's heart attack victims. Never fatalities from firearms."

"Don't think too much about it." Hitoshi stated. "You'll have more to deal with soon, I bet. I'm going to have to take this to the S.P.K. chief." Hitoshi hefted the fake Death Note. "I know your boss has the real one with him."

"Yes... I'll explain it to him. He doesn't mind. He always said working with Near gave him a good amount of experience." The two detectives stopped at Hitoshi's car.

"Near will be very interested to see this. I'd better go quickly." Hitoshi mused. "I'm sure he will want to speak with you... And most likely that Triple Canopy mercenary, now that we've obviously got him thinking. I really should have been more careful."


End file.
